The original Shasta Daisies were bred by Luther Burbank in the late 1800's as a cross between Leucanthemum maximum (Ramond) DC. with Leucanthemum lacustre (Broth.) Samp. The new plant, Leucanthemum ‘Banana Cream’ originated from a planned cross-pollination made by the inventor, Kevin A. Hurd, at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2006. The new Leucanthemum was originally given the breeder number 06-12-10 as a cross between Leucanthemum×superbum ‘Leumayel’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,242 as the female or seed parent and Leucanthemum×superbum ‘Sunny Side Up’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,837 as the male or pollen parent and was selected for further evaluation by the Inventor in the trial fields of the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2008. The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Shasta Daisy botanically known as Leucanthemum×superbum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Banana Cream’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem tip cuttings and shoot tip plant tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics of the original plant retained through successive generations of asexual propagation.